shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Traders
"Dictators rise and fall, governments decay, but the Free Trading Federation shall last forever!" -' The Free Trade Federation's motto' Government The Free Trading Federation, or Free Traders, were established in the early parts of the Dominion War to facilitate commerce between various governments who may be more unwilling to deal with their opponents but not with simple traders. The Free Traders quickly became second only to the Ferengi in their economic might, and bought large fleets of trading vessels and privateers to protect their investments. The Free Trader internal structure is set up much like a multinational cooperation and has trade agreements with most major Alpha and Beta quadrant governments. They are better received than the Ferengi because they adhere to a higher standard of commerce and trade, and since their numbers are made up of many different species they can tailor who delivers what to where based on that factor. The Conflict of Law The Free Traders do have a disadvantage to the Feregi in that they pay closer attention to the Conflict of Law. Conflict of laws is a set of procedural rules that determines which legal system and which jurisdiction's applies to a given dispute. The term conflict of laws itself originates from situations where the ultimate outcome of a legal dispute depended upon which law applied, and the common law courts manner of resolving the conflict between those laws. In civil law, lawyers and legal scholars refer to conflict of laws as private international law. Private international law has no real connection with public international law, and is instead a feature of local law which varies from country to country. The three branches of conflict of laws are: *Jurisdiction – whether the forum court has the power to resolve the dispute at hand *Choice of law – the law which is being applied to resolve the dispute *Foreign judgments – the ability to recognize and enforce a judgment from an external forum within the jurisdiction of the adjudicating forum. *it is sometimes against government policies. This has limited the growth of the Free Trading Federation, but they are still expanding at a good rate even two decades after their intial foundation. Economy The Free Trading Federation uses a form of Latinum backed currency known as the Federal Credit. In this system 1 credit is equivalent to 1 slip of gold pressed latinum. The rapid growth of the Free Traders in the late 2370's can be attributed to post-Dominion War reconstruction. The Trade Federation would go from devastated world to devastated world working at a premium to reconstruct the planets. This generated a massive influx of capital which the Free Traders invested into new ships, buildings, and defensive forces across the Alpha and Beta quadrants. Ten years after the war the free traders are as powerful as any government with actual planets. History Military & organizations *Trader Privateers *Trade Investigation Alternant Names for the Free Trade Federation *Free Trade Federation *Free Trading Federation *Trade Federation *Free Traders *The Traders